The Olde Begins Anew
by Dyani91
Summary: Naruto stumbles across The Animus in an old lab of Orochimaru's with nothing left to lose he tries it out. What will happen when Naruto wants to bring back the BrotherHood.
1. The beginning of everything

**The Olde Begins Anew**

I don't own Naruto or Assassin's Creed respectively please don't sue me.

The Beginning of Everything

It was a dark night on Oct. 10 for one blonde seven-year-old boy. Tonight had been the annual Kyuubi Festival, the worst in his recent memory. He never understood why the villagers would always gang up and hunt him on this day. Why did they always call him a demon brat too? Did he have something to do with the Kyuubi? He shook his head, clearing those damning thoughts from his mind as he staggered along the cliff side to the west of the village. His hand trailed a bloody streak along the rock face. Normally he would have hidden in his apartment, but this year the mob had come and destroyed it forcing him to flee into the woods. He could not stop the tears from falling as he limped along clutching the only birthday present he had received. Someone had left it at his doorstep with a note saying Happy Birthday.

He startled crying out softly as a blinding flash of light emanated from a seal array that was carved into the rock. He stumbled backwards and fell, as he felt the rock shift. Watching he stared as a section of the cliff face slid away revealing a tunnel in its wake. He got up slowly and made his way to the opening, his presence activating proximity seals triggering the lights further down the tunnel to flicker on. The child, one Uzumaki Naruto staggered inside to look around, his indomitable curiosity piqued. The tunnel opened into a large lab like area with medical tables and gigantic preservation tubes that were broken and empty, bloodstains and weapons littered the room. He shivered at the sight and walked as quickly as his hurt body would allow, to the next room. In there was a computer module that seemed like it was still in decent working order. Papers were strewn all over the room.

He could not help but wonder what in the world happened here. He continued in his search with renewed vigor. He stumbled through several more rooms including a room with a strange table and headset. He looked at the equipment it was adorned by a strange triangle made of three lines before he moved on and found another seal array, from what little he knew of seals it was a basic locking seal. He took some of his blood and smeared it across the seal in hopes of it opening. He was rewarded when a few seconds later the door slid open.

"Jack Pot!" he shouted. He stared at the veritable goldmine that he had uncovered. The room was filled with racks of weapons and scrolls. Naruto's mind started churning at the possibilities presented to him. Laughing aloud, he backtracked out of the mountain compound. Closing the door behind him, he sped off in the dawn light back towards Konoha to retrieve his few belongings. He was going to be gone for a while.

After dropping a note to Ji-Ji saying that he was going to adventure in the woods around the village, he stood in his trashed apartment with his few essential belongings looking around he frowned and glanced down at the newly named Gama-Chan who was fat with his monthly stipend. He made a quick decision and did a basic henge for shopping, one of the few things he had mastered by watching the academy students. If only for the reason that it made his life easier when he needed to shop. After henging into a non-descript looking young man, he went ahead and shopped for some new basic clothing. He chose a sea foam grey color with a darker grey over coat and pants. He also picked up some medical tape and new sandals and a hood to cover his trademark hair. He went and grabbed some non-perishable groceries, instant ramen and a new kettle. Gathering his supplies, he disappeared back to the cliff compound for the first of several times over the next five years.

Back at the compound Naruto was cleaning up picking up the strewn papers and scrolls. As he was looking through the papers, a folder caught his eye. It was simply titled, **Animus**, with that same triangle made of three lines, he flipped open the folder and read the notes. Apparently, the room with the strange table was the machine Animus. Who ever had used this place head imported it from outside the elemental countries from some place called Rome. Many of the notes were blacked out and a hand written letter from the scientist stated that the people who used it always died whilst under by a rejection of their own blood. Naruto shivered to have your own blood turn against you that must be painful, he read further into the notes that detailed failed experiments until he came across a barely legible side note.

Kushina Uzumaki is the only person who has survived undergoing treatment through this method. She came out shaken but unhurt. Further experimentation is needed.

Naruto's eyes stuck on that one name, his mind going a mile a minute wondering several things at once. However, that little side note stuck in his mind, standing out against the rampaging backdrop. Then a thought popped up.

'_What if I can too?' _

He went into the room and looked around at the equipment, it all seemed to be in good condition.

'_I really have nothing else to lose. The village hates me anyway so if I die no one will really care other than JiJi.'_

His mind made up he laid down on the table as described in the folder and put on the headset. Let the Bleeding begin.

~Four years later~

Naruto vaulted across the rooftops before diving off the building ledge hitting the ground in a roll. The angry shout of the Anbu followed him, their bright pink hair signifying a prank well executed. Ever since he went into the Animus and later found out who his parents were, he had gained a new goal in life. He was going to bring back The Brotherhood. He was currently attending the Academy in order to become an active ninja it was the first step towards his dream. He ducked into a crowd of people and wove his way past them with expert ease, not standing out despite the Kill Me Now orange jumpsuit he was wearing. As soon as they past an alley he broke away and ducked inside before scaling a wall and free running the rooftops again.

Using the tree walking chakra control exercise to stick to the walls he ran along sideways on all fours until he reached the outer wall closest to the lab. The shouts were minimal behind him, the Anbu knew they had lost him once he hit the forest. He grinned and took off into the trees leaving the sound of laughter fading behind him. Meanwhile in the Hokage's office.

"I don't know how he does it Hokage –Sama. The kid is a natural at infiltration and espionage. Once he hits the forest he's gone we can't track him, once he's out of the academy whoever gets their hands on him is going to have one heck of a handful. It's like he just knows how to disappear."

"So I've observed Inu. I've heard it's become an entry ritual for new Anbu to chase him too. He's a good kid though despite what this village has put him through." The Sandime Hokage smiled at the report the dog faced Anbu had brought him. Inu bowed out and disappeared with a quick shunshin.

Naruto slipped into the lab and made his way to the library/ living room. Shedding the hideous orange jumpsuit he pulled the satchel of scrolls he had gotten out and went to organize his gains for the evening. He settled down to meditate and talk with Kyuubi before going to bed. Closing his eyes, he drifted inwards.

He arrived in what looked like an old city made out of white marble this was a depiction of Rome from his Ancestor Ezio's memories. Making his way quickly through the landscape by free running, he made it to the coliseum where Kyuubi decided he had wanted to stay.

'Hey Kurama-San.'

'**What kit'** the Kyuubi moved his massive tail from the entrance as he heard his host's voice.

'I got a really good haul today the scroll shop was getting rid over overstock inventory. I got an old Uzushio scroll on Fuin-Jutsu for a quarter of the normal price of a regular Jutsu scroll. The dumb vendor didn't know what he had. I also got some more storage scrolls and C-Rank commons.'

'**Good job Kit, how are your studies and training going?'**

'Well, very well. When the bleeding happened and broke those other seals, well I couldn't be more happy for that happening now. Ezio agrees with me it was for the best. Otherwise I would never have made it this far.'

'**Good, when is Ezio coming back around? I want to talk with him again now that you have merged with your other half.'**

'He should be around soon. As soon as I'm able to release Mom and Dad's consciousnesses' from the main seal you will have more people to talk too.'

Kyuubi rumbled his agreement as he settled back down for the night watching as Naruto jumped and dived his way to the edge of his subconscious to sleep.

~Three Days Later~

The academy class was restless. Naruto even more so, why? This was the day of the Graduation exam everyone was hoping they would pass. Naruto was in his customary spot beside Hinata. She was shy and kind, she also had a crush on him the size of all Italy. Ezio was the one who prompted Naruto to get to know her. Sometimes it sucked to have the spirit of your Ancestor manifest inside you as an alternate personality. Naruto sighed giving the outward appearance of boredom, inside he was a wound up as a taut bowstring. One by one they were being called into the next room. Why, why did they have to go in alphabetical order. He sighed and slumped down onto his desk waiting for his name.

One hour later Naruto was fuming not only had he been failed yet again, his Tai-Jutsu teacher was the one who had caused him to fail. The damned bastard had put a Chakra Suppression seal on him. So thus when he was approached by same said teacher who offered him an alternative test he was all for the chance of getting Mizuki back. That evening he ghosted into the Hokage tower right before Hiruzen finished up for the night. A light knock by Naruto admitted him entry without undo cause for alarm.

"Naruto what can I do for you." Sarutobi asked genially.

"I've come with a warning for you Ji-Ji." Naruto said solemnly.

"What is it Naruto." Sarutobi asked worried.

"Well as you may have heard I failed my test again today."

Sarutobi nodded.

"Well what you didn't know is that I was set up. Mizuki put a Chakra Suppression Seal on me to ensure I didn't pass. I copied the seal as evidence." Naruto passed over a photo of his back that he had Ayame nee-san take and a slip of paper with the same seal drawn with textbook reference. Sarutobi looked at them frowning as he compared the two.

"What's this have to do with a warning though?" He queried.

"Well after school today he cornered me and tasked me with a "Special Make Up Exam" in short he wants me to get him the Forbidden Scroll and bring it to him." Naruto watched as the Hokage stiffened in his seat at the mention of the scroll.

"So what do you wish to do since you brought this to my attention." He asked curiously. Naruto grinned.

"I want to set him up."

Midnight came and suddenly the alarms went off in Hokage Tower. The bright orange blur however was long gone with the scroll and three Anbu. As they got into position around the supposed meeting spot Naruto was off in a different part of the woods with the scroll learning Kage Bunshin like he and the Hokage had agreed upon. Out of curiosity he opened the scroll a little more and saw a small blood seal in the shape of the Uzushio Spiral. Quickly biting his thumb he smeared it across the seal knowing that this was his heritage. In a small poof of smoke a pile of items appeared. Three thick storage scrolls from the Uzumaki clan, two keys, a pouch of his fathers special kunai and the Namikaze scroll. Naruto made a split second decision then. He pulled out four of his own blank scrolls henged them to look like the ones in front of him. taking a bit of his blood on a twig he put a permanency seal on them to keep the illusion and sealed the exchanged scrolls and the kunai back into the Forbidden scroll, keeping the originals and the two keys for himself.

Mizuki was predictable, Iruka however showed up out of nowhere and interrupted Naruto's carefully laid sting operation. As the battle ensued he made sure to play the part of a confused child well, that is until Mizuki started spouting off the Villages S-ranked secrets.

"Naruto You're the Demon fox, it was sealed into you. That's the reason everyone hates you." He smiled waiting for a reaction, while Iruka just looked on saddened. Their expressions however quickly turned to shock at Naruto's answer.

"I know." He deadpanned. Noticing the look he was receiving he went on shaking his head.

"What! You didn't think I would figure it out! I mean come on my birthday is the day the fox attacked. The villagers call me demon child. I have a bloody seal on my stomach. A little research into Fuin-Jutsu, and it's easy to put together what happened. Even who my parents are. I'm not that stupid give me some credit please."

Iruka and Mizuki just sat there comprehending what the boy said. At that moment Naruto put his arms in an X shape. "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." He intoned. Two hundred clones formed during the teacher's lull in brain activity. Naruto looked around.

"Well it looks like I pass. Get him boys." The clones all charged Mizuki who looked on in shock until he was beaten to a pulp. The clones dispelled and the Anbu emerged chuckling.

"That was quite a show kid. Good job." Tora said still laughing.

"I'll take this piece of trash to Ibiki." Okami volunteered.

"I'll take Iruka to the Hospital." Inu said while reading out of a small orange book.

"Well kid looks like it's you and me. Let's go get this thing returned and you debriefed." Tora said lightly.

"Wait a second." Tora and Naruto turned back toward the other pair.

"Naruto come here please." Iruka asked. Tora nodded and gave him a little push.

"Close your eyes Naruto. Good!" Iruka tied something around Naruto's forehead.

"Open your eyes now." He said smiling. "Congratulations Naruto you pass."

Naruto's eyes went wide and he let out a whoop of joy before joining Tora again. They shunshin'd into the Hokage's office where he was currently arguing with his two main advisors and some guy Naruto knew only as Danzo.

"But surely Hokage-sama it would be better to give the boy to me. I can make him useful, rather than let him run around causing more trouble than he already does." Danzo stated quietly earning a glare from Sarutobi at his words.

"No Danzo, he is not going to be turned into a weapon. That is not what the fourth wanted. He wanted the boy to be seen as a hero something that was deliberately ignored by everyone. I am not going to allow someone else to control his future for him. Besides what you see him act like is not who he really is, I have watched him enough to know that the act he portrays is just that an act. If you cannot see that then you are losing your touch." Sarutobi watched him daring him to broach the subject again. Koharu spoke up next.

"Act or not Hiruzen the boy is a menace with his pranks. He must be controlled lest _it_ gets out. If he continues as he is _it _will eventually take over and kill us all. He's already taken the forbidden scroll for crying out loud, what if he gets a hold of the key."

"I have full trust in Naruto to make an informed decision." Sarutobi said confidently.

"Well forgive us if we all don't share your confidence in that boy." Homura said coldly. Naruto decided to speak up.

"THAT BOY is right here you know!" He said loudly hiding a smile as all four adults jumped in alarm. The hidden Anbu had to stifle their giggles at the reaction. Naruto looked at them and observed their reactions which ranged from guilty bemusement to hidden anger to disdain.

"AWWW, no hello and here I was beginning to think I was popular. I mean you all were so deep into discussing me you didn't even realize we had arrived about ten minutes ago." Enjoying the shock growing on their faces.

"To make a few points more pronounced though, I would officially like to say not I am not going to join you Danzo so get it out of your head, yes I may like to prank people but if you really look at it I have never hurt anyone besides maybe their pride. I also only did so to those that were being unreasonable and on the point of the monument just for fun with water-soluble paint. To a better point however Ji-Ji here's the scroll safe, sound and unharmed." He said with a cheeky grin.

"You still like to make an entrance eh Naruto." Hiruzen smiled as Naruto scratched his head sheepishly reminding him of Minato. "So I trust everything went well?"

Naruto nodded suddenly serious. "Yeah Mizuki-teme fell for it hook line and sinker. Not only did he try to coerce me into giving him the scroll, he attacked Iruka-Sensei who tried to defend me and he broke your S-rank decree about the Kyuubi." the adults all stiffened slightly as Naruto looked at them and sighed.

"OK I have to say this please forgive me afterwards. But you all are morons. Did you all really think I'm that dumb. I figured out I was the Kyuubi container four years ago. Jeez give me some credit." He huffed arms crossed pouting.

"Er,herm" Hiruzen cleared his throat. "I see, well it's getting late, Naruto, Tora bring the others and I will debrief you at 01:00 tomorrow. Homura, Koharu, Danzo I will speak with you another time. It's rather late and I would like some sleep tonight. Congratulations on passing Naruto. Good night." With that statement said everyone filed out leaving Hiruzen to sigh and slump back in his chair wondering how everything was going to play out on the morrow.


	2. Deception, A ninja's best friend

**Deception is a Ninjas best friend**

Naruto woke and languidly stretched out on his bed. He no longer resided in the old worn down apartment and nobody was the wiser except maybe Ji-Ji. He sighed after laying there for a moment before getting up and stretching. He had allowed himself to sleep in an hour and a half to recover from last night. He set about making a balanced breakfast (something that Ezio and the Fox had admittedly drilled into him) eating and finally settling down to meditate. Entering Rome, he made his way to the coliseum to tell Kurama the good news.

"Hey Niño." Naruto turned to look at Ezio.

"I have a name you know and I know that you know it." He mock growled.

"Yes, however I don't feel like using it." Ezio grinned a rather cheeky smile.

"You going to see fox face?"

"Yes, he wants you to drop by more often something about needing intelligent people to talk to." Naruto quipped. They entered the coliseum and Kurama lifted his head.

"**About time you all got here I was bored stiff waiting."**

"Yeah Yeah keep your fur on." Naruto waved him off.

"**Damn Gaki"**

"So I figured I'd let you all know that I passed and am now a ninja. Yes, Kurama I am getting rid of the kill me now orange. Ezio what do you think about a similar outfit to yours in black and red?"

Ezio looked at him and visualized it.

"Do something about the hair and it would work. Also scuff the Hitai-ite so it's not so reflective."

Naruto nodded.

"I better get going I have a meeting with the Hokage in about an hour."

Naruto opened his eyes and stretched before looking at the clock. Leaving the underground base, he went to the apartment with his backpack to get ready for the day. After the de-briefing, he had to meet the other candidates at the school for team assignment, which started at two. Reaching the apartment, he looked at the newest graffiti and rolled his eyes before he walked inside. He stretched again and opened the backpack, pulling out the outfit he had been working on for the past several weeks. He pulled on the black cargo pants that reached to about mid calf. Taking white tape, he wrapped the rest of the way down binding the pant legs so that nothing can get up them. He belted on two belts one for his pants and the other a utility belt. He made sure all his kunai and shuriken were in place. He placed a pack of senbon and an herbal and poison compartment pouch next to the holsters. A loop of Nin wire attached to a climbing clip on his left side. A field med kit strapped to the back of the belt. Over his head, he pulled a long sleeve tunic with a hood. It was black with a blood red trim various hidden pockets aligned the inside holding storage scrolls full of various other equipment. He threaded the crimson sash through the designated slots and hung the grappling hook and rope he had commissioned on his side. Pulling up the hood, he took off with the dirtied Hitai-ite around his neck hidden under his cowl. He opened the window and hopped up perching before flinging himself to the next rooftop as soon as he hit the surface he transferred to a roll coming up running. He continued this maneuver until he reached the main market square. Dropping his hood, he dropped down into an alley and stepped into a throng of people moving towards Anbu tower. Stepping into the tower he looked at the clock it was 12:30 pm. He snaked by the secretary and headed into the building to the staffroom. Swiping the I.D. card of a passing Nin he entered and saw two of the Anbu guard from the night before, he headed over to them.

Okami and Tora were deep in quiet conversation about the previous night.

"Did you see how many he made, I've never seen anybody make that many. Do you think it was that chakra?" Okami asked. Tora shook his head.

"Nah, you would know if it's that chakra it feels so oppressive, no I think that was his own. But to have such reserves at such a young age that kid is going to be one hell of a ninja when he get's older.

"Why thank you Tora-san I appreciate the compliment to my abilities."

Tora and Okami whipped around fast at the sound of the voice so close to them kunai at the ready. Naruto was sitting legs crossed leaning back with his hands placating in the air.

"Whoa you two it's just me, I came to hang before we all head over to visit Ji-Ji. Is Inu here yet?" he asked looking around. The two Anbu looked at each other silently questioning how the boy had snuck up on them before Tora answered.

"No Naruto you know where he's at." He said with a shake of his head.

"He'll be late again won't he?" Naruto commented.

"Yes he will, how did you get in here without an I.D. Card Naruto." Okami asked.

"I swiped Owls as she left." Naruto held out the card for the other two to see.

"Here catch, I'm sure she'll notice it's missing soon enough. This way it can be returned." Okami caught the card with a sigh, Owl was going to raise hell about this later.

"Well shall we go collect our wayward Anbu and go see Ji-Ji?" Naruto tilted his head.

The two Anbu nodded after glancing at the clock and seeing they had fifteen minutes to get there. Splitting up once outside, Okami and Naruto took off for Hokage Tower while Tora went to the cemetery to collect Inu. Half-hour later (courtesy of Inu) they were all assembled to be debriefed. Sarutobi Hiruzen looked at them from underneath his hat quietly for a moment before barking out a short order.

"Anbu Team Ichi, Report!"

Tora stepped up and cleared his throat to speak.

At approximately Midnight last night Naruto Uzumaki took the forbidden scroll of sealing in an attempt to reandevous with the traitor Mizuki after tipping us off. We commenced pursuit keeping out of sight for the duration of the chase. Though I'm sure if Naruto-Chan could have lost us if he had tried." He said with a sideways glance at the stoic young boy. "He disappeared into the woods where he lost us for an hour, during which I believe he used the time to master the Kage-bunshin KinJutsu. We caught sight of him again at the abandoned outpost awaiting the confrontation to come. We settled in to wait in the surrounding trees, about thirty to forty-five minutes later Mizuki Aranoda showed up. He then proceeded to congratulate Naruto under the pretense of passing the 'Make Up Exam' and tried to coerce him into turning over the scroll to him. He was then interrupted by Umino Iruka who proceeded to make the whole situation spiral out of control rather quickly. However, to his benefit he did not know what exactly was going on. He ended up getting injured by a fuuma shuriken, which was meant for Naruto. Mizuki then decided to break your Kyuubi decree to Naruto directly. What happened next surprised all of us. Naruto decided to speak up revealing that he not only knew about the Kyuubi and his own status as Jinchuriki, but has made a rather positive guess at his heritage as well. Using the confusion this generated he took advantage of the situation by summoning at least three hundred shadow clones and essentially beat Mizuki to a pulp. It was at that point that we stepped in with Okami hauling Mizuki to T&I for Ibiki and Inu got Chunin Iruka to the hospital. Naruto and I made our way here and interrupted you and the others spectacularly to return said scroll of sealing. That is all." He finished with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Sarutobi nodded a small smile flitting across his visage as well. He looked at the others, with his gaze lingering on Naruto.

"Do you all corroborate this accounting?" he asked.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama." They replied unanimously.

"Very well please accept an A-rank mission payment for this operation. You too Naruto. Consider this an introduction into your chosen life." He stated seriously, watching the boy straighten almost unnoticably.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Arigato." He replied evenly.

"Very well you all are dismissed with the exception of Naruto, I need to speak with him." He spoke receiving a round of salutes. They shunshined from the office leaving Naruto and a very pensive Hiruzen behind.

The Hokage sighed leaning back in his chair. He pulled out his pipe and lit it with a small Katon Jutsu. He sat their staring at the pictures of his predecessors for a few minutes while the normally loud young boy sat quietly in front of him. Something that seemed wrong to Hiruzen. After about five minutes or so he spoke, attracting Naruto's attention immediately.

"So you figured it out, eh? I honestly don't know why I didn't see this coming. What tipped you off?" he asked amusedly. Naruto tilted his head to the side in contemplation on how to answer that.

"Well it started when one of the villagers knocked me out when I was younger, as I was going under so to speak I heard him call me Kyuubi brat. I came to a minute later inside the seal where I met the demon himself. He tipped me off, by saying that Minato's brat had finally come to see him. From there it was just a matter of looking up who Minato was and the only two other Uzumaki were Kushina who was approximately a year younger than my father and Mito who was Hashirama Senju's wife. It was a matter of plain deduction. I figured that since my father had enemies that was the reason I wasn't told. Though I do wonder what kept you from telling me about my Kaa-san. She wasn't as well known so that knowledge was at least safer." He finished simply, leaving the Kami-no-Shinobi gobsmacked at the matter of simple deduction.

"Nicely put Naruto that is exactly the reason you were not told. However your mother was better known than you think. She had more enemies inside of the village though due to her pranks and attitude some of which you have obviously inherited." Sarutobi smiled kindly at the young shinobi's sheepish face.

"To be fair those were stealth exercises to me." Naruto felt the need to point out.

"Plus I even gave myself a huge handicap by wearing the Kill me now orange."

"So you did, Naruto. So you did. Anbu even mentioned chasing you was the inductees new hazing ritual." Sarutobi chuckled.

"I was wondering Ji-Ji if I inherited anything form my parents? Like a note or something?" Naruto piped up.

"As a matter of fact you did. I cannot give you your father's inheritence till you are Chunin but I can give you your mothers. I can also discreetly move you into the Namikaze/Uzumaki estate." The old man smiled at the brilliant smile flashed his way.

"Give me just a moment Naruto."

The Hokage got up and walked into the scroll room coming out five minutes later with a sheathed Kusari- Gama and a large storage scroll.

He handed the two items to Naruto, who held them reverently.

Sarutobi smiled before speaking again.

"Take exceptional care of these Naruto they were handed down from your ancestors. Your mother was the sister of the last Uzukage and these were given to her at the fall of Uzushio. Study hard and carry their legacy proudly."

"I will." Naruto's determination colored his voice with a heavy inflection.

"I believe you, shall I show you to your new home then?" Sarutobi smiled proudly at the young man in front of him.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Naruto choked out his emotions getting the better of him.

Sarutobi led him discreetly to the hidden clan compound in the village answering what questions he could for the young shinobi whom he viewed as his own kin. The seals let them through and Sarutobi turned to Naruto.

"This is where I will leave you, I have to go back and face my own demons now." He chuckled.

"What demons are you talking about?" Naruto asked confusion coloring his voice.

"Paperwork my dear child Paperwork." Hiruzen sighed dejectedly.

"Why don't you just use Kage-Bunshin? I mean the clones are solid, and from what I read you get the memories when one dispels don't you?" he pointed out to the floundering old man. He regained his composure after a second.

"Thank you Naruto I would not know what to do without you." The Hokage visibly brightened with a gleam in his eye.

" I need to get going now. Maybe we can get together for Ramen later."

"Ja ne, Ji-Ji san." Naruto watched the elder Hokage walk off muttering to himself.

"So obvious, that was how Minato did it, why didn't I ever think of that. Sometimes youth can see much more clearly."

Naruto shook his head as the muttering died off, he turned to his new home before smiling.

"Welcome home Naruto." He whispered to himself as a comfortable feeling settled over him. Now all he had to do was collect the rest of his stuff from the base and his apartment.

Ezio snorted as he worked on diffusing his protégé's Father's chakra from the seal. All he had to do was infuse the essence with a bit of Eden's energy to withstand the Kyuubi's chakra and voila a new person to talk to. Then he had to do the same for his descendant's chakra. Still it was a time consuming process though it would benefit the boy in the long run. He could only teach the techniques that he knew. None of those however dealt in chakra, the Kyuubi could only teach him how to utilize the demonic chakra so he needed these two to instruct the boy on regular chakra usage. Especially since the boy's abysmal experience at the academy. He sighed as he delicately separated the strands of chakra. This was going to take hours.

It had been a week since Naruto moved into his clan compound and he was still riding the high off of it when he slipped into the classroom before everyone else. He sequestered himself into the back corner determined to lose his mask of stupidity now that no one could hold him back anymore. He watched as the first students filed in totally oblivious to his presence in the corner. The only ones who actually took note of him were the Hyuuga girl, the Aburame and the Nara. All of whom paid him little mind, though he did get a blush from Hinata and a raised eyebrow from Shikamaru. Sasuke Uchiha sauntered in and took his customary place by the window. He was quickly surrounded by his screeching fan girls Sakura and Ino. Naruto rolled his eyes at their uncouth behavior, they should never have passed.

About ten minutes later Iruka-Sensei arrived with a list firmly in hand detailing the team assignments. He stood at the front of the classroom and cleared his throat.

"Ok, guys settle down." he spoke clearly and Naruto heard him though it seemed the rest of the class had not. He tried twice more before flashing through a short sequence of hand signs, using his Big Head –no-jutsu he shouted at the class.

"ALL OF YOU SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP! Thank you, now congratulations to all of you graduates and Genin hopefuls." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that statement filing it away for later. "Now is the point where we divide you up into your squads. First up is team seven consists of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura,"

A cry of yes follwed by a thud could be heard. " and Uzumaki Naruto."

"WHAT! NARUTO- BAKA DIDN"T EVEN PASS!" Sakura screeched out. Iruka looked at her sharply as the class muttered in the background.

"Apparently he did cause he's been sitting in the corner since we got here. Damn you all are so oblivious it's troublesome." Shikamaru spoke up boredly waving his hand vaguely in Naruto's direction. The class turned to look surprised by the fact that Naruto was indeed sitting there and quietly to boot.

"Ok can we get back to what we were doing now. Ok then, team seven your Jõnin instructor is Kakashi Hatake. Team Eight headed by Yuhi Kurenai consists of Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. Team nine is still in circulation so the next team is Team Ten headed by Sarutobi Asuma, the team is as follows Yamanak Ino, Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru. Now all you need to do is wait for your instructors to come and collect you so for right now we will break for lunch, meet back here in an hour, dismissed." He finished as the young shinobi started filing from the room or pulling out bentos.

"Troublesome." Was the only comment from Shikamaru as he laid his head down to sleep. Naruto vaulted the desk and walked over to his two team mates.

"Hey you all want to go get something to eat?" he asked.

"GET OUT OF HERE NARUTO-BAKA!" Sakura all but shouted as he got a non-committal grunt from Sasuke.

"Suit yourselves." He said shrugging his shoulders before walking away leaving a confused Sakura behind.

He wandered outside and down the street till he saw Hinata at a Dango shop with her Jonin instructor and a purple haired Jonin munching happily on a cinnamon bun.

He recognized the purple haired lady as Anko from T&I. So he wandered over to say hi.

"Ano? Anko-san right?"

"Yeah Gaki what do you want?" she replied shortly.

"I was wondering if Mizuki took long to break." He stated nonchalantly.

She glanced up at him finally realizing who she was talking to.

"You're the one who busted his balls aint-cha. Good on ya there Gaki. To answer your question it didn't take long till he was singing."

"I guess I did do a number on him didn't I?" Naruto mused.

"I'd say so, came in looking like he had been mauled by dogs. I'm surprised he was in one piece at all. What exactly did you do to him anyway?" she chuckled.

"Mass spammed shadow clones and attacked him all at once." He replied ordering a plate of dango which he mostly gave to her. When he saw her eyeing them keeping three sticks for himself. Kurenai was having a quiet conversation with her new genin.

"So I hear you got Kakashi as your instructor,"

"Yeah so?"

" Be prepared to do a lot of self study kid. That one plays favorites, he's Uchiha obsessed since Obito's death." She shook her head disgustedly.

"Oh well damn. Could I train with you sometime then I really need to work on my tai-jutsu and weapons since the academy screwed me over with their biased teachings."

She eyed him in shock.

"You want to work with me,"

he nodded not seeing the big deal.

"ME the Crazy Snake Bitch of Konoah student of the Sadist."

"Sure why not." He shrugged. "If Kakashi is as bad as you say he is I'm gonna need somebody. And the others have their own teams so I can't ask them. Besides if you put up with me I'll help pay for your dango."

"DEAL!" she quickly said when he mentioned that last bit.

He checked the clock on the wall and frowned, snagging one last stick of dango he got up.

"Well, I have to get back. See you around." He said before walking away leaving behind a smiling Jonin and a confused Kurenai who was wondering why her friend was so damned happy all of a sudden.

It was almost Six O'clock before Kakashi even showed up and Naruto's nerves were getting extremely frayed to the point that he had retreated to a tree in the lawn out side of the window trying to get away from Sakura's simpering. So when Kakashi finally walked in and told them to meet him on the roof he was pissed off. He racketed off the tallest part of the tree trunk and landed on the roof right before Kakashi materialized.

"Oh well you got here fast." Kakashi said with a wide eye.

"Why the hell were you so god damned late sensei?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Mah, mah I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi deadpanned waving him off.

"Is this something I am going to need to get used to with you?" He asked bluntly. His Sensei just looked at him and shrugged. The other two burst onto the roof and sat down in front of Kakashi while Naruto leaned against one of the trees that had been planted up there for some reason.

"Ok… well let's start with some introductions then."

"Well what do you want to know?" Sakura spoke up.

"Well how about your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future, you know general stuff like that."

"Ano, Sensei why don't you go first." Sakura spoke again causing all of Naruto's tenants currently to collectively roll their eyes.

"Hmm, well in that case, My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future…? Hmm…? Well, I have lots of hobbies." He said.

"All we learned was his name." Sakura muttered while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"From the right then Blondie your up."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I have no real likes or dislikes there is a lot of stuff I tolerate though. Dreams for the future I think I will keep to myself for the time being. My hobbies include Pranks, Training, training and more training. Eating ramen from Ichiraku's and gardening. That's it." Naruto stated simply. Kakashi sweat dropped at an aswer that was possibly as vauge as his own. Sakura looked put out and Sasuke just stared at him.

"Ok, then. Next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are tons of things I dislike not many things I do like. I don't want to use the word dream but if I had to put a word to it. It would be more of an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man."

Kakashi sighed. 'I thought so.' "Next up the girl."

"My name is Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is…. The person I like is…mmm… Should I say my dreams for the future…..OH MY!... The thing I dislike is Naruto. My hobbies…." She blushed heavily while staring at Sasuke. Only Kakashi caught Naruto muttering.

"I'm not a thing!"

"Ok well now we can discuss our duties."

"Duties, what duties." Sakura asked confused. Naruto face palmed.

"First we are going to do something with just the four of us."

"What is it sensei?" she asked again.

"Survival training."

"But we just got done with survival training at the academy."

"This isn't normal training, you will be against me. He he he."

"What's so funny sensei?" Sakura grumbled.

"Out of the twenty seven graduates only nine of you all make genin. The rest are sent back to the academy. This test has a 66% failure rate."

"WHAT!" She yelled.

"Does this have anything to do with Iruka-Sensei calling us Genin hopefuls earlier?" Naruto spoke up drawing attention to himself.

"Yes it does. I want you all to meet me tomorrow at training ground seven at 06:00 am. Oh, yeah and skip breakfast you'll throw up." He shunshined away leaving the three of them to mull over his words.

"I guess I'll see you guys then, Ja-ne." Naruto stood up and walked to the railing edging the roof.

"What are you doing baka your going to fall!" Sakura yelled at him. he waved before vaulting said fence. She ran to the edge to see him catapult off the awning below and land on the ground going into a perfect roll. Before taking off down the street his black cloak flaring out behind him.

Naruto to some time to scope out the training grounds, marking in his memory the available sources of water and food. He found a few rabbit dens and a few berry bushes that had ripe fruit. He subtly marked them by tying a few strands of his blonde hair on the branches. He henged his appearance and headed back to civilization intent on grocery shopping for the week. By the time he made it back to the compound it was getting dark. He produced a few clones to train and look through his scrolls before heading to bed for the night.

Kakashi was rather perplexed after meeting his team. Sasuke and Sakura were spot on with how he predicted them to be. However, the one he thought most predictable turned out to be a complete enigma. He knew his sensei's son was smarter than he let on but the kids mask was damned near impenetrable. He couldn't get a reading worth a damn on the boy. His poker face was that good. As he sat there and explained this to all the other Jonin sensei's he got the feeling they didn't believe him until Kurenai's friend Anko started cackling up a storm.

"What's so damned funny?" he demanded hotly. She grinned evilly at him.

"That Gaki is awesome. Did you know he came up to me and asked how fast Mizuki broke? Gaki is gonna be an awesome ninja. Hope your prepared cause that kid is creative." She laughed even harder at the incredulous looks they gave her.

"Fine don't believe me, but I'll be the first one to say I told you so when he becomes one of the elites. Ja ne." she waved at them leaving money on the bar.

Kakashi felt a chill run down his spine and shivered with foreboding.

A.N. Done thank god. It is soooo hard trying to balance naruto's charrie so he doesn't seem over powered. Please r&r.


	3. The Genin Test

**Sorry for the short chapter, there has been a lot of work to do on the farm.**

**The Genin Test**

Naruto woke up an hour before they were supposed to meet. After a quick warm up he went to the training ground. Arriving as his new team mates did he gave them a small civil greeting before disappearing into the woods. He retraced his steps to the same places as yesterday gathering berries and fruit as he went. Unfolding an old piece of cheesecloth he had he placed his findings inside before heading to the river to was them off. He placed the entire bag in the slow flowing water with the top end of the bag slightly open and facing down stream allowing the dirt to flow out with the water. He retrieved the bag and laid the fruit out to dry. He took a pen-knife he had on him and started to peel one of the apples. Sakura looked over to where her blonde teammate was sitting. Meandering over she watched as he peeled and started to eat an apple. Summoning up what she considered ritious anger but in all reality was jealousy. She did what she would normally do she shreiked at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING NARUTO-BAKA, WE WERE TOLD NOT TO EAT BY KAKASHI-SENSEI!" she screamed knocking the apple from his hand unintentionaly making him cut himself as she threw out the rest of his fruit. He turned calmly to look at her, his eyes like chips of arctic ice.

"Sakura tell me something, do you think before you act?" his words grinding out like steel as he fished a field bandage from his waist pack.

Sakura was taken aback by Naruto's frigid demeanor she stuttered her answer slightly.

"y-yes why?"

"I don't suppose that you saw thw three inch knife in my other hand." He stated calmly wrapping his hand to stemi the bleeding. She nodded indicating that she did in fact see it.

"Then would you care to enlighten me as to _WHY YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO KNOCK SOMETHING OUT OF MY HANDS THAT I WAS PEELING WITH SAID KNIFE!"_

Sakura stumbled backwards he he hissed his fury at her loosing a small bit of KI her way.

"but Kakashi-sensei told us…"

Naruto cut her off.

"NO, he _suggested _to us not to eat, however this is a survival test. You need to be able to do what it takes to _survive!_ That includes scouting and finding food. Now had you been patient I would have offered to share with both of you but since you decided to deny me my breakfast so shall you go hungry. I am sure Sasuke isn't thanking you either." He growled at her, she turned to look to confirm his statement and her fear to find the boy she admired glaring angrily at her. She hung her head in defeat.

"Now if you don't mind I'm leaving for a bit." Naruto stood and walked back off into the woods so that Kyuubi could heal him and so he could find more fruit.

It was three hours later before Kakashi decided to grace Team Seven with his arbitrary presence. Naruto had settled to meditate under a tree conversing with his many tenants, Sakura was brown nosing Sasuke who was acting like he rather be anywhere else in the world but there. This is the scene that Kakashi walked into.

"YOUR LATE SENSEI!" Sakura shreiked pointing at him. Naruto rolled his eyes as he rose to greet his instructor.

"Thank you for the most obvious observation Haruno, you're just a bundle of wonderful insight aren't you." He drawled sarcasticly. Sasuke hid a smile while the pinkette turned and glared at him.

"SHUT UP NARUTO-BAKA!" She screeched shrilly.

"Maa maa calm down you all and come here." Kakashi said placatingly. They gathered around him; Naruto standing further away observing,calculating the scenario.

"Ano, Sensei what is our test supposed to be." Sakura piped up unsure.

Kakashi's visible eye tilted up into a parody of a smile, though only Naruto caught the underlying disdain of having to spell everything out.

"I'm glad you asked Sakura your test is this, you all have to retrieve these bells from me before the time limit of two hours is up." He replied holding up two bells.

"But there are only two bells." She said falling for the obvious trap.

"That's right Sakura, theres the catch only two people will pass the last will get sent back to the academy."

"WHAT!" both she and Sasuke yelled Naruto just scoffed at them under his breath as they fell for it completely. Kakashi eyed him curiously for a second before his attention was applied to everyone again.

"Begin." Sakura and Sasuke jetted off into the trees. Naruto sauntered over to a tree and sat down casually and leaned back hiding his hand sign for Kage Bunshin behind his head. He flexed his chakra materializing the clones a little ways off. They looked at each other and nodded before jetting off to find the others.

Kakashi narrowed his eye at Naruto.

"Are you even going to try to get the bells?" He asked as he tried to solve the puzzle the blonde enigma presented.

"I already am doing something." Naruto said as he flexed his chakra some more Making more clones with different instructions.

"You're sitting there talking to me how exactly is that helping you." Kakashi deadpanned.

"What's my best Jutsu Kakashi?"

"Kage Bunshin, what's that got to do with…" he trailed off as his eye widened and he tensed for attack. A few minutes passed and he relaxed when said attack didn't come.

"What's my second best Kakashi?" Naruto asked suddenly and Kakashi thought for a minute about Naruto's file.

"Henge, though I don't see why that matters when your not doing anything."

Meanwhile the four new clone had already put Naruto's plan into action. Sasuke decided that he would attack while Kakashi was talking with the seemingly lazy blonde. His clone had already come up to him asking for help, he had dispelled said clone after refusing. He rushed Kakashi letting out a flurry of punches and kicks.

"Maa, maa! That's not very nice." Kakashi chided lightly as he blocked Sasuke's attempt. The Uchiha scion grunted as he made his pass at the bells by twisting himself upside down in Kakashi's grip; his fingertip brushing the bells lightly before Kakashi threw him bodily away. As he was flying through the air he went through the hand signs and expelled a huge fireball at his instructor as he landed. When the flames vanished his Sensei had disappeared. He looked around trying to find the man before he was dragged down into the earth. Kakashi dangled the bells in front of his face giving him a smug eye smile.

"Good try but not good enough Sasuke. Remember the nail that sticks up always ends up hammered in the end." With that said Kakashi disappeared to find the pinkette. From his seat Naruto discretely pocketed something before sighing and standing up. He unsealed some paper and ink from a scroll he pulled out and started drawing a barrier seal meant for capturing prisoners. He walked over to Sasuke who glared at him. Naruto shook his head and tsked before digging his prospective team mate out. They both heard a scream and knew that Kakashi had gotten Sakura. Naruto looked at the emo.

"You do realize this test is all about teamwork now right."

Sasuke just glared moodily at him and opened his mouth to respond but was cut off as Kakashi landed in the clearing with an unconcious Sakura on his shoulder. He dumped the girl off in Naruto's old spot. He turned around and got hit in the face with the seal that Naruto made a few minutes before. A chakra barrier sprung up around him and he couldn't move. He knocked on the barrier curiously as he looked down at the seal that had burnt itself into the ground.

"It will be around as long as I have chakra to power it." Naruto answered the unspoken question. Kakashi eyesmiled at him as the bell rang signaling the end of the test and effectively waking Sakura. She ended up tied to the stump as they grouped up.

"Well you all failed none of you got the bells or the gist of this test." Kakashi glared at them. Naruto held up one hand pausing him for a moment as he reached into his pocket and pulled out both bells.

"What when did you get those Dobe!" Sasuke shouted lunging at Naruto who sidestepped the boy calmly pushing the Uchihas back sending him face first into the training stump.

"Good question Sasuke. Especially when I still have the bells." Kakashi stated evenly as he checked his waist.

"Ok guys dispell now." Naruto said simply. Kakashi looked at the bells in his hand as they poofed out of existance.

"Well I'll be damned."

"C'mon Kakashi I even spelled out my plan to you, so much for looking underneath the underneath. Seriously you can make shadow clones henge into anything animate or not. Kikaichu are awesome by the way."

"Very good Naruto since you have the bells what will you do with them now?" the silver haired Jonin asked an eye raised at the odd statement.

Naruto shrugged and tossed the bells, one to Sakura and the other to Sasuke.

"I'm going back to the academy to wait on a better team." He said shrugging as he turned to walk away.

"Wait up a moment Naruto. You guys pass." Kakashi eye smiled at the trio. Naruto shrugged and continued walking away before being stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"The bell test is a test on teamwork guys. Those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse then trash. Remember that!" Kakashi said darkly.

"Meet at the red bridge tomorrow at seven for your first mission."

Kakashi shunshined out of the training ground. Naruto tossed a kunai severing the ropes binding Sakura before running off to the village.

14:00 Hokage's Office

Sarutobi sat behind his desk looking at the Jonin Sensei.

"Report please."

"Team 4 failed." Daichi stated stepping forward briefly.

"Team 5 failed as well." Came from Shin.

"As well as team six." Kasumi chimed in looking bored.

"Team 7 passed." Kakashi announced to the surprise of everyone.

"Really now? How did they do it, the bell test is notorious for being extremely hard." Sarutobi said sitting forward.

"Well as you know I have the Uchiha, Haruno and Uzumaki combo."

"That explains it the the Uchiha probably did everything right Kakashi!" Daichi interrupted.

"Actually it was Naruto who managed to get the bells and get the drop on me. Sasuke was damn near useless." Kakashi answered silencing the room.

"Really and how did he go about… getting the drop on you of all people Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked with a small smile.

"Kage Bunshin and Henge." Kakashi stated much to everyones disbelief.

"Some how that doesn't add up." Kurenai said dubiously.

"You know that Kage Bunshin can be used for inanimate objects right?"

She nodded.

"What is Naruto's best Jutsu?"

"Kage…bunshin. Damn that boy is good." Asuma breathed out. "He replaced the bells with the shadow clones right. But if they were on your person how was he able to get them."

"More henged clones, five of them henged as Kikaichu."

Sarutobi chuckled out loud.

"Well he's not the number one surprising ninja for nothing. Moving on."

"Team 8 passed, though Kiba needs to calm down but all in all they will make a good tracking team."

"Team 10 passed the next generation of the Ino-Shika-Chou trio will fall in as soon as Ino drops her fan girlishness." Asuma spoke up as he puffed on his cigarette.

Sarutobi nodded smiling mildly.

"Very well then dismissed."

An: that's it soory it's short but as said up top I have a lot to do. Please R&R.


	4. It's the Little Things in Life

**Sorry short one this time folks. **

**It's the little things in life**

Naruto felt like shouting as he flung himself from the rooftop of a building, he loved the feeling of freefall. He ducked into a roll, coming out of it still running. He ducked into the crowded street as he made his way towards the training grounds. As he drew close he took to the trees snagging an apple off of a passing branch. He bit into the sweet fruit and settled on a branch just above the other two as they waited for their chronically late sensei. He scoffed inwardly at the lack of attention the other two had. He could have killed them six ways to Sunday had he been so inclined.

A tremor raced through the branch he was sitting on, so small was it that it was barely noticable. He looked over and saw his Sensei perched opposite himself and grinned waving. Kakashi waved back and motioned for silence as they watched.

"Damn it Now both Kakashi Sensei and Naruto Baka are late."

"Hn. The Dobe must have chickened out, he's useless anyway."

"Sooo Sasuke-Kun would you like to go out with me later?" Sakura asked scooting closer to the Uchiha.

"Hn!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked over at his Sensei, who was shaking his head in exhasperation.

'You know you would think they would be doing something useful while waiting.'

Naruto signed flippantly. Kakashi's eyes bugged.

'How do you know Anbu Code?' he signed back.

'You pick up a lot when your guarded by them you know, I'm really not as dumb as I acted. I also would like to think I am fairly observant.' He signed back sniggering slightly.

'Well, there goes the encrypted channel.' He signed mockingly.

'Don't worry, I won't teach them. Sensei.' Naruto rolled his eyes.

Kakashi pantomimed his relief before motioning to the other two. Naruto nodded and stood up silently. He motioned for Kakashi to go and smiled before taking a dive.

"HEY SENSEI I WIN" He shouted as he popped back up from the roll.

Kakashi shunshined in appearing slightly out of breath.

"Damnit Naruto, that technique gave you the edge." He retorted.

"HEY WHERE WERE YOU GUYS YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screeched.

"Eh you say something Sakura." Kakashi said looking blankly at her. Naruto hid a smirk and somewhere in the distance came a shout of.

"YOOOOUUUUTTTTTTHHHHH!"

Team Seven shivered collectively.

It was a scowling Naruto who left for the day, he was steadily getting more and more annoyed with his team. Not to mention the chores that they called missions. He jumped towards the training grounds again intent on taking Anko up on her previous offer of a training partner. He found the gated training ground fairly quickly and looked around. Not heeding the warning signs he jumped the fence and started into the woods. Running up the closest tree he braced himself and jumped upwards angling his body so he could turn and continue his human ping pong ball routine. Pale amber eyes watched as he reached an impressive height before going into free fall. The eyes narrowed as the arms took aim and let fly with several dango sticks.

Naruto's eyes were closed as he heard the whistling of thrown weapons, extending his senses he twisted out of the way, the dango sticks barely missing him as he pulled his body into a spin as he flipped upright in mid air. Using his chakra he stopped his momentum when he impacted the branch that had been below him.

"You missed." He called playfully.

"Damn Gaki you have some decent moves there, I haven't seen anyone move like that since the fourths wife." She said.

"Yeah Mom had some moves from what I've read." He responded back.

"EHHHHHH! MOM!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, Kushina Uzumaki my mom." He said nonchalantly. Anko shook her head and grinned.

"You are one interesting Gaki. Game of Tag, I'm it Let's Go!" She shot towards him as he took off through the trees weaving in and out, her insane laughter following his own. He swan dived off a fifty foot branch into a high speed roll and came up running. He dodged the large centipede he had dislodged idly tossing a shuriken and took off dodging kunai thrown at him. He unstrung his grappling hook and swung it up the tree using his momentum to swing on the connected rope like a vine. The hook released following his body. He gathered up the rope as he ran weaving between plants and animals, dodging his insane training partner.

They kept it up back and fourth for the next three hours before staggering back to the village using each other as support. They got several glares and odd looks from the passers by as he dumped her at her favorite dango stand.

"We should do that again sometime." He said grinning from the adreniline rush.

"We should, that was the most fun I've had in ages." She responded.

"Kill you later you crazy snake bitch." He called over his shoulder as he walked off.

"You too you psychotic fox child." She shouted back. Kurenai paused as she headed over her head swiveling to the back of the retreating blonde and forth to her tired friend.

"Hey Anko? What was that all about?" She said as she sat down next to her friend who looked flushed and happy.

"Just Gaki and I setting our next date." Anko responded happily making Kurenai do a spit take with the tea she had just ordered.

"WHAT?" she exclaimed. Anko looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Nai-chan. We're sparring partners, he's free entertainment." Kurenai's brain processed what she had been told as she calmed down.

"Oh!" she said eloquently. Anko rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah Oh!"

Naruto flopped back on his bed and fell into his mindscape to talk with Ezio.

He approached the frustrated man and nudged his foot from where he was working on the seal.

"Hey Ezio got a minute?"

"Hello Niño what can I do for you?" He looked up from the web of chakra.

"I wanted to tell you that I found a prospective inductee. She was my sparing partner not that long ago. Come with me and I will show you the memory."

An hour later they sat with Kurama and were discussing particulars on how to approach her.

Naruto rose the next morning and reported to the training ground. Kakashi was getting repetitive with the teamwork drills. He grumbled under his breath as his teammates systematically refused to work with him again. Kakashi wasn't even paying attention to them as they worked, his nose stuck in that damned porn novel. It was all he could do not to walk over to the closest tree and bash his own brains in. It went on like this for about two hours before Kakashi called it quits and ushered them into the mission room to get a mission. They ended up getting one to paint fences around one of the farms. He shook his head as they left passing a note to the hokage asking to speak to him later. He got a discreet nod in return. As they painted Naruto grabbed five paint cans and walked to the other end of the fence and left the other two to work alone. Kakashi aproached him and watched as he worked.

"Why did you come all the way over here?"

"It makes more sense to spread out." He answered his jonin instructor blithely.

"Why don't you at least try to work together with them Naruto?"

Naruto froze feeling his face heat in anger.

"_Try to work with them? Thry to work with THEM!" Every single day I try to work with that pampered asshole and that simpering whore. Every single day I get told essentially to fuck off! DO NOT LAY THIS ON MY SHOULDERS KAKASHI!"_ He hissed angrily.

"Mah, Mah no need to get so angry." Kakashi said placatingly.

"Yes there is a need to be angry _Sensei! _Except the fact that you are placing the blame where it does not belong and if you could pull your nose from that damned book for more that a minute you would know that. I would sooner transfer teams if I could. My skills are better for stealth anyway." He turned his back on his frowning instructor, who walked away to go check on the others.

Two hours later team seven trudged back to the mission room. Sakura and Sasuke were covered in paint from a mishap while Naruto had nary a fleck on him. The Hokage frowned as he took sight of them. He released them for the day before calling on Naruto to remain.

"What can I do for you Naruto?" he asked genially. Naruto sighed and motioned to a chair.

"May I sit?" the hokage nodded.

"Where should I begin?" he asked genuinely.

"The beginning is always nice." Hiruzen chuckled.

"Very well then, to put it bluntly Ji-Ji, I hate my team." Naruto deadpanned.

"Why do you say that, surely they are not that bad?" Hiruzen frowned as he watched the Blonde childe.

"Yes actually they are, Sakura has absolutely no drive to get better, she spends all her time fawning over Sasuke. Sasuke is arrogant and won't do anything unless specifically ordered and even then it's only if he feels it benefits him in some way. Both of them adamantly refuse to work with me unless we are on a mission. All Kakashi has us doing are teamwork drills in a vain hope that we will all suddenly up and work together like a well oiled machiene. Do you know he had the audacity to approach and ask me why _I_ refuse to work with the team? I try my best everyday to engage the others and I get blown off. Then I get blamed for it. I am seriously considering withdrawing from the ninja corps if this keeps up." Naruto ranted for about tem minutes and Hiruzen let him get it off his chest knowing what would happen if he didn't.

Finally the mini lecture ran out of steam and Naruto slumped back in his chair.

"I don't know what to do Ji-Ji I need help." He said forlornly.

"Well Naruto how about a comprimise, Your team is close to going on it's first C-Ranked mission. Go with them and if you still feel the same upon return, I will see if I can find an alternative for you. Does that sound fair?"

Naruto nodded and sighed.

"Thanks Ji-Ji, I appreciate you hearing me out like this."

Hiruzen smiled at the boy.

"It's the least I can do now get going I have paper demons to smite." He said wielding his pen like a sword making Naruto laugh.

Naruto raced his way through the village before scaling the wall and diving down again, pale lavender eyes followed him once more as he dissappeared. The lithe young girl slipped out behind him barely keeping pace with the moving boy. She watched as he unsheathed the two Kusarigama he carried on him, he created a clone giving it one. It darted off as soon as it had it. The other he started swinging in a circle. It let off a eerie moaning noise that reverberated through the woods. It seemed to ping back and fourth.

As the sound reached her ears the ground she was standing on seemed to heave and pitch, the scenery altered and she was on a small boat in the middle of a howling storm at sea. She tried to call up some chakra to dispell the image but she couldn't. A minute later she slumped to the ground and the sound dissipated. Naruto gently placed the unconcious Hinata on his shoulders and dissappeared into his den.

**Please R&R**


	5. A New Hinata and The Wave Mission

**A New Hinata and the Wave Mission**

Hinata awoke slowly her ears ringing. The first thing she saw was a bright flourescent light overhead. Squinting she sat up allowing her chakra to take the edge off. She looked around and found herself in a spacious room with bookshelves and scroll cubbies lining the walls. The room was a calming blue color and a lush green carpet covered the floor. It was all and all unfamiliar and set her very much on edge. The first thing she did was check herself both with and without the byakugan, to her relief there were no signs of foul play she felt something slip from her forehead. A wet rag landed in her lap from where it had been lain. A basin of water sat next to the bed cool to the touch.

She got up and stretched before poking about the bookshelves waiting for either her kidnapper or benefactor to come back. Naruto walked sedately back to his bedroom carrying some food on a tray, he was lucky his sound genjutsu had a side effect of pinpointing living signatures within it's radius. It acted similar to echo location in a way. He had found Hinata unconcious, she had been unlucky picking yesterday to follow him. He had sat with her all night making sure there were no ill effects from the genjutsu on her. After laying her down he had personally gone to see her father in order to relay exactly what happened. Imagine his surprise when he was told she was no longer welcome in her home. Naruto had found out what happened after he had been escorted from the premisis having been allowed to take her effects. He had snuck back in and spied on the vaunted Hyuuga clan leader as he bawled his eyes out over a family picture. Naruto had a sealed note from her father stating the disownment from the family.

He sighed wondering how to break this to her, he felt for her because in a way he had been in the same situation. Standing in front of the door he knocked loudly three times, listening for the muffled "Come in" before entering the room. Hinata's eyes widend at the sight of Naruto and her breathing hitched as she looked upon him. He silently offered her food witch she accepted greatfully. He sat silently on the end of the bed as she ate seeming for all the world a sad young man. She looked at him closely as she finished the delicious meal and wondered what could get the hyperactive blonde boy so down.

Naruto sighed as he saw the scrutinizing looks that Hinata gave him periodically through out the meal. He had decided straightforward would be the best approach, since he would probably mince words with all the others. When she finished he would break the news to her, he decided and watched as she finished the last of the hopefully plesant meal.

"How are you feeling Hinata-san?" he asked wincing lightly at how he sounded.

"I am d-doing b-b-better Naruto-kun." She stuttered lightly. He sighed heavily it was now or never.

"I have some very bad news for you Hinata and this is no joke."

He said heavily.

She looked shocked for a moment but nodded for him to continue.

"After I found you last night and brought you here, I went to your families estate to let your father know you had been hurt in a training accident. After I explained that I would bring you home in the morning. He stopped my explanation, he he told me you were no longer welcome in your clans home, that you had been disowned that afternoon. He gave me your copy of the disownment papers and allowed me to get your effects from your room. I snuck back in after being dismissed by the guards and found him crying over a family picture, he kept repeating that it was the only way to protect his baby girl. The elders of your clan had wanted to sell you off to the highest bidder. He asked me to protect you, as the only person to ever bring you happiness. He told me that I was his last hope to help you, he had been planning on approaching me already. Kurenai wouldn't hear a word from him when he tried asking her. He begged me on bended knee to take care of you and make you strong the way he could not." Naruto choked out the pain from the memory resonating through him.

Hinata was crying silently as she looked at the official documents that Naruto had handed her through out his explanation. She wanted to scream and shout and rage at the boy in front of her, but the years of silent tears kept her from doing so. She wanted to hurt the boy that brought her the news that crushed her heart. She wanted to but couldn't because when she looked up at him, she saw her own pain reflected in watery blue eyes. He understood intimately how she felt, she could see it well, her pain was his and he would protect her as he had been charged to till his dying breath, because beneath all that pain was a strong steely look of determination. The same one that had caused her to swoon so many times in the past, was the one that offered her some measure of comfort on the darkest day of her life.

"Thank you Naruto." She said her voice ragged and soft. Naruto nodded drying his tears before handing over a much larger scroll. It was a storage scroll that contained everything she owned. She unfurled it and examined the contents making sure that nothing was missing, she smiled sadly when she found nothing was. What she saw at the end made her gasp however. At the end of the scroll she found many of her mothers things that had been put into storage or supposedly destroyed. How had he gotten his hands on those. There were jutsu scrolls and the modified kata's for the families gentle fist style that her mother had made. She had been told that the elders had those destroyed. The last thing in the scroll she had found was sealed not by Naruto but her own father, it was her mothers wedding Kimono. The one that had been passed down in her family for generations. Her father had penned a note next to it's storage space.

_My Dearest Hinata,_

_ I know I have never been the father you deserve, I have been harsh and downright cruel to you at times. Every day it killed me, a little more to see you become so introverted due to my own actions. I cannot ever beg enough for your forgiveness. However, I had to do this both for your sake and mine. The elders of our clan were plotting against you. They saw you as a weak child who had no capabilities to lead. I know better, you are the spitting image of your mother. Believe me when I say even I didn't want to tangle with her when she was angry. You take after her in almost everyway possible. I could not be more proud of you. However, back to the elders, they were planning to either marry you off as a slave girl to the nobels in the capital or convince the civilian council of Konoha to send you on a suicide mission to Kumo when you became old enough. I had to prevent this, I approached your Jonin Sensei and tried to speak with her. She drove me off without wanting to hear what was going on. I tried several times with the same results. Therefore I turned to my last resort, I have known of your infatuation with Naruto for a long time, (after all I am your father, I know these things.) I have watched him closely through the years due to both your intrest and my own as his mothers team mate. He has grown into a fine young man, he shall become a fine shinobi one day. I made the choice to ask him, he who was able to break the shell around you to help you, to protect you. I must say he saved me the trouble of hunting him down. He turned up here in near tears because you had been knocked out when a technique he was working on got out of hand. I approve dear daughter follow your heart. I asked him then and there to help you knowing that he would be unable to not accept. He did me proud even when he snuck back in to spy on me. I love you Hinata, even if I never said it. My only request to you is please grow strong._

_Your loving father,_

_Hiashi Hyuuga_

Hinata sat for several hours reading and re reading the note her father left her as the ache in her heart was replaced with elation and anger. Elation that her father acknowledged her even if it was just in writing and Anger at the fact that this was a burden that should have never come about. She vowed there and then over that tear stained note that she would rise above her entire clan. Naruto noticed the look in her eyes and smiled this might end up working out nicely. He gave voice to his thoughts at that moment.

"Hey Hinata, how would you like to learn about your distant ancestors?" He asked his blue eyes shining eerily in the light.

A week later Hinata and Naruto walked through Konoha, she had been amazed after her experience in the Animus. Despite the near disaster created by her flaring chakra, Naruto had been able to subdue her with an infusion of his own chakra. The legacy of her clan was amazing stretching all the way back to when they had immigrated from a place called Japan in the outer world. She was amazed to know that the originator of her clan had been a blind healer. They had discovered that the bodies energy could be used to supplement the senses similar to echolocation. She saw through Choecki Hyuuga's eyes later down the line when he became a renowned assassin and fell in love with the graceful Style of Tai chi. She felt as her body adapted itself to the influx of knowledge and power. She became determined to meld the Gentle Fist with Tai Chi and decided that when she acomplished that she would name it Ryuurei Gawa (Flowing River). Naruto was currently showing her how to move unhindered through a crowd of people and how to dissapear in plain sight.

They finally made it to team 10's training ground where Kurenai, Shino and Kiba were waiting. Hinata strode purposefully forward, happy with her new found confidence. Privately she thought her disownment was probably the best thing that ever happened to her. Akamaru sniffed the air and barked once signaling that the last of the pack had arrived. Hinata ghosted over to them smiling and nodded her head in acknowledgement to them.

"Hello, Shino, Kiba, Kurenai- Sensei." She said politely without a stutter earning a raised brow from Kurenai.

"Hello Hinata." Shino said as he pushed his sunglasses up on his nose.

"Hey Hinata how are… Why do you smell like Naruto?" Kiba said trailing off and sniffing the air around her while frowning.

"He took care of me after a training accident Kiba, I stayed with him the past few days." She answered cooly.

"It seems to have done some good for you, you seem much more confident now Hinata, as evidenced by your lack of stuttering." Shino said making a logical deduction.

"Awwww why did you stay with him, you could come over and stay with us at any time." Kiba said trying discreetly to ogle her and failing miserably if her glare was anything to go by.

"There is the small fact that I could not move, Kiba." She said dismissively.

"What happened, why weren't you taken to the hospital?" Kurenai inquired.

"I ran afoul of one of Naruto's new techniques, since it isn't a known one the doctors would not know how to treat it. He was responsible enough to alert my father to my condition and obtained permission to house me until I was well enough to leave on my own power." Hinata answered with a half truth. Kurenai frowned but let it drop for the time being as she observed her favorite student. Aside from the change in demeanor her outfit had changed as well. In stead of the bulky coat Hinata now wore a loose fitting tunic with wide sleeves that was belted at the waist it was a pale green color. Her pants were a soft black color, straight legged trousers that were slightly baggy on her. Her belt pouch was secured on the small of her back and she now carried two blades placed in and X formation behind it. Kurenai also caught a brief flash of a senbon launcher strapped to Hinata's wrist. Her Hitai Ite around her neck. Her frown deepened as she observed her charge, something major must have happened. She would have to ask Hinata later.

Over with team seven:

Naruto was bored. Bored with a capital B. Why was he bored do you ask? Because his Sensei was nowhere to be found and the other two members of his team were lost in their own little respective worlds. So he decided to amuse himself and what better way than to work on the little project he had been tinkering with for the past three weeks. He sat down and unsealed a small lap sized board and his sealing equipment. He looked over the array in front of him frowning as he recalled exactly where he left off. Finally it clicked setting him off muttering as the equation for the sealing formula started to play out in his mind just as his brush played carefully over the paper. His muttering unfortunately drew the attention of a certain pinkette, who in her infantile wisdom decided that she was going to hit him for interrupting her. She stormed over to his still muttering form and proceeded to hit him right over the head disrupting the already volatile chakra flow.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP NARUTO-BAKA, YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!" she shouted as he dived to the side pushing her out of the way.

BOOOOOOM!

"SON OF A BITCH! GOD DAMN IT! Cough cough cough. _SAKURAAAAA_!" Naruto growled as his lungs cleared. Sakura stared dumbfounded at the crater that had appeared right where she had just been. Hearing her name she saw a insanely furious Naruto glaring at her and leaking immense amounts of killer intent. She eeped before scrambling to hide behind her increasingly uneasy crush. All of a sudden an eerie calm settled over the training ground as Naruto clamped down on his emotions, he gave them a frigid stare before speaking clearly.

"Inform Kakashi that I will be unable to make training today, he can see the Hokage for why." He informed them in a clipped tone staring at them until they nodded before disappearing quickly. After a quick stop by the hokage's office he headed back to the Uzumaki estate and jumped the gate instead of unlocking it. Heading inside he went down to the library in order to recreate his destroyed seals. A happy hour and a half later he finally tested the finished product with a small burst of chakra. He whooped when the scroll he sealed away showed up in the corresponding scroll allowing him to summon it immeadiately. His celebration was cut short however when a loud knocking sounded from upstairs he sighed as he gathered the finished product and went upstairs, he set his sealing equipment on the table and went to open the door. He was unsurprised to find his Sensei and the Hokage waiting for him.

"Welcome Ji-Ji-sama, Kakashi." He said nodding to each in turn.

"Hello, Naruto do you mind if we come in we need to speak." Hiruzen smiled sadly at his surrogate grandson. Naruto caught his expression but maintained his own stoic expression. He nodded as he stood aside allowing them to pass.

"Very well, would you all like some tea?" he asked as he closed the door and led the way to the sitting room.

"No thank you, Naruto. Thanks for asking though." Hiruzen said as they were led through to the dining room. They sat at the table with Kakashi and Hiruzen on one side and Naruto on the other.

"So what is is you need?" Naruto asked cutting to the chase.

"You're being cut from team seven, Naruto. Due to you Sakura and Sauke being unable to work as a cohesive unit it has been decided that it would be best to restructure the team." Kakashi said ignoring Naruto's glare as he had his nose stuck in his book.

"So that's it then I'm getting given the shaft when things go bad." Naruto snorted.

"Well if you hadn't attacked Sakura today then this wouldn't have…"

CRUNCH!

The sound startled both the Hokage and Kakashi into looking up. Their eyes widened as they saw the hand sized chunks missing from the table. The missing pieces firmly stuck in Naruto's hands a look of cold fury on his face.

"I don't believe I heard you correctly Kakashi, did you just imply that I attacked Sakura?"

For some reason Kakashi felt like he was staring into the face of the shinigami.

"Yes that was what was reported to me by both Sasuke and Sakura." He said finally putting away that blasted book.

"Did you perchance decide to ask everybody their version of events before deciding to believe what shit spewed out of their respective asses they call mouths." Naruto asked calmly.

Hiruzen stifled a chuckle at his surrogate grandson's colorful use of language.

Kakashi frowned at that question.

"So what pray tell is your version of the events?"

Naruto sighed before giving them a rundown of exactly what happened, even going so far as to show them the bruise on his head and the finished product of his seal. Kakashi however would not be swayed and was adamant that Naruto be dropped from the team. Finally he left the house leaving the Hokage and Naruto alone.

Hiruzen sighed as he looked at his favorite blonde.

"I am sorry about this mess Naruto, I did try to stop him he just would not hear of it."

He sighed.

"It's ok Ji-Ji I knew it was going to happen eventually. I just need to know what to do now?"

"Well you can either return to the academy to await another team, find a jonin who will apprentice you or be put on reserves. Your choice." Hiruzen said as he puffed on his pipe. A small wind jutsu funneling the smoke out the window.

"Well I would have to ask her but I might just know some one willing to take me on, on a different note I have a question for you, and it is extremely important."

"OH HELL YES! I would love to have my favorite Gaki as my protégé!" Anko squealed pulling Naruto's head to her breast smothering him. Various patrons at the dango stand glaring at him with the same collective thought of. '_That lucky little bastard.'_

Naruto finally extricated himself from Anko's grip and brushed out his rumpled clothing.

"Thanks Anko you're a life saver. We just need to register the change with JI-JI."

A few minutes later:

Hiruzen felt like banging his head against his desk until he killed himself, of al the Jonin in the village Naruto had to choose the one that would help him breed more mayhem. He could practically feel the paperwork breed.

"Is Ibiki ok with this Anko?" He asked looking at the purple haired Jonin.

"Yes Hokage-Sama he has been most interested in the Gaki here since I told him about our sparring sessions. He said himself he would love the chance to train another spy since he was decommissioned." She said happily imagining the mayhem they would get up to together with sparkles in her eyes.

"Are you ok with this Naruto?" Hiruzen asked with only the faintest bit of hope that he would refuse. His hope was for naught as soon as Naruto answered.

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't ok with it." He said making Hiruzen sigh.

"You do realize Naruto that if you enter T&I you will have to go through being broken, right?" Hiruzen pointed out.

"It can't be worse than my fifth birthday sir." Naruto said sadly.

"Very well than, I approve your transfer to T&I Naruto. Since you will be specializing I will bump your rank to Tokubetsu Genin like Rock Lee ok. Good luck you two." He said dismissing them and cursing Kakashi with every free thought he had.

As the Duo walked out of Hokage Tower, Anko slung her arm around her new charge.

"Well let's go get you broken in Gaki, it's time to meet the boss." She said before everything went black.

When he came too he was strapped to an X-beam. His arms and legs splayed wide, he knew it was time for his breaking. He smirked though he wasn't going to make it easy for them at all. He tried to channel chakra, it responded sluggishly indicating chakra repression seals. That was ok though he didn't need much to activate the seal on the roof of his mouth. Just as his eyes were adjusting a bright light flared in front of his retina's blinding him.

"Hello fresh meat how are you today?" a male voice asked. Naruto played the stubborn card and stayed silent.

"Ah ah ah now that's not very nice, it's only polite to greet your host now how about we try again. How are you today?" the voice coaxed. Naruto smiled.

"Go fuck yourself." He answered instinctively knowing that the person was frowning.

"I see, so you want to play that way. I can do bad cop if you wish."

"Do your worst it won't work." Naruto said calmly.

"Very well then, but first a few questions. What's your name and registration number?"

"Iyane…" He said cheekily.

"Iyane what?"

"I ain't telling."

CRACK! The punch came from the left hand side snapping his neck to the right.

"Shall we try again? Name and registration number."

"Go screw yourself with a rusty spoon."

WHAM!

It continued in this vein well into the night before he was deemed acceptable to withstand general interrogations. Ibiki had actually taken notes on some of his responses to add to his own repitoire. Needless to say it was a shocked Hinata that greeted him at the door.

"Oh my god Naruto what happened to you." She asked frantically ushering his aching body inside. She set him down on the couch fetching the balm she generally used to help promote healing.

"Desensitization training. Basically since I transferred to T&I I had to know just what it felt like to go through a general interrogation. I did it though, I'm in." he said as he let her apply the cream.

"So how was your day?

Hinata smiled a bit.

"It was more annoying than anything, I know Kurenai sensei suspects something but it was Kiba who was most annoying since he was constantly degrading you. Shino didn't really say anything in particular he was just glad that I'm ok." She said putting away the cream. They sat there for a minute as the cream worked and Kurama's chakra worked their respective magics.

"So hows your new style working out?" Naruto asked momentarily to break the deafening silence. Hinata glowed as she thought of it.

"Wonderfully, it flows right through the moves. I can chain the attacks well and it was effective with the Byakugan. It felt more like a dance than anything." She exclaimed bouncing slightly in excitement.

Naruto grinned at her, "That's awesome Hinata. Congrats."

Three weeks later Anko and Naruto were called to the mission room where the normally jovial Hokage was just the opposite.

"What's up Hokage-sama?" Anko asked munching on a Dango stick. He sighed before turning to them.

"Kakashi and his team have requested back up for a C-rank turned A-rank in the land of waves, the bridge builder lied about mission parameters and his group made a very stupid decision of carrying on instead of coming back and speaking with me about the situation." He said irritatedly.

"So basically Kakashi jumped in the deep end and we have to play life guards is that it?" Naruto asked frowning. Sarutobi nodded as he handed them the scroll Kakashi sent with his nin-ken.

"While you are there you are to eliminate Gato, his ambitions put our own port in jeopardy. Naruto this is your chance, you need to wet your hands so to speak. Any resources he has retrieve them. Now go." He said dismissing them. Anko turned to Naruto.

"Get whatever you need and meet me at the gate in 20." She said before shunshining off. He pulled out a scroll and handed it to the Hokage who took it knowing what it was by the brass plating on the cap.

"I'll write my report and send it as soon as the mission is completed." He said before diving from the open window.

He met Anko at the gate and they set off through the woods towards wave. Every three and a half hours they took a break before setting off again. Naruto was immensely happy about all the high risk training sessions he had undergone with Anko over the past few weeks. They reached wave in about 13 hours, water walking on the ocean came surprisingly easy to Naruto as he helped his Sensei across the choppy water. They settled down in a small grotto for the remainder of the night only eating ration bars for dinner before going to sleep. Once the sun rose they got up and were off again with Naruto making several Kage Bunshin and henging them into different common animals and sending them to scout.

Once they reached the village they henged themselves into Civilians in order to gather information. Posing as a sister and brother they went around and talked with people gathering what tid bits people dared to breath. Pulling away from the sparse crowd they went and rendezvoused with Team Seven.

Kakashi hated himself at the moment, he lay in bed staring at a sky blue ceiling and recovering from severe chakra exhaustion and a rather serious sword wound to his chest. Sakura had a broken arm from where Sasuke had used her for a shield. Sasuke himself sported a broken arm for his troubles and several shallow lacerations and Sai, Naruto's replacement was fine. But that wasn't what he hated, what he hated was the fact that he had been proven wrong again. The hokage told him that he would regret kicking Naruto from the team. He had scoffed at the time but now he wasn't so sure. He could only hope their back up came soon.

"HELLOOOOOO ANKO AND CO HAVE ARRIVED!" came a shout, Kakashi could only close his eyes and whimper.

A.N. Hey all this is where I'm ending the chappie hope you enjoy it. As always please R&R.


	6. IMPORTANT

Authors Note:

General status update. Salutations Fans and Readers this is Dyani 91 your author speaking. I speak today with regret and have to say that I will have to take a month long Hiatus. I need time to help some of my friends IRL who have lost people recently some of them I were close to. I also need time to catch up with the stories I have so please bear with me during my time of strife.

Thank you.

Dyani 91


End file.
